Burn
by April C-M
Summary: Someone is out to hurt Gibbs, So they go after Abby.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR: April C-M  
EMAIL: aprilmermoud  
RATING: T  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please. That would be so nice of you.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters and I am make NO money off this story. I appreciate the Minds at NCIS and The Amazing actors who help bring these characters to life!**

* * *

Abby woke to the feel of the hot sun beating down on her back, she sat up and took in her surroundings. Fear gripped her as she realized she was in some sort of cage and she was in the middle of a desert. There was no shade and she was striped down to her bra and panties. She could feel the sun beginning to burn her shoulders and legs. The cage had barely enough room for her to lay down, and was maybe three feet tall. The bottom of the cage was barred and very uncomfortable, she looked as far as she could out and could not see anyone. There were no signs of life.

Just outside the bars of the cage was two gallons of water. She looked at them wearily before realizing, if who ever had done this wanted her dead they wouldn't have poisoned the water, they would have just killed her. She reached through the thin bars and her arm barely fit so she knew she would never be able to fit the bottle through. She opened the jug and twisted her body while pressing her lips against the bars and carefully tilted the jug until the water hit her lips. She was able to get several mouthfuls, but a lot of it spilled to the ground below her, before she lowered the bottle back to the ground and carefully replaced the lid.

She slid to one side of the cage and tried to use her hair and arms to shield herself from the hot sun. She hoped Gibbs realized she was missing by now and was looking for her. She took great lengths to stay as pale as she was and had actually been described by an ex as being as pale as an anemic albino once. She knew before long she would be burnt just before the pain and dehydration would kick in. she just hoped Gibbs and team found her soon.

* * *

12 hours earlier

Gibbs knew something was wrong the moment he woke up, his gut was screaming at him. With a quick glance at the clock he realized it was a little after 5 am, he hurried out of bed and quickly got dressed before heading to work. Maybe once he got there whatever was causing his discomfort would be known.

As he pulled into the lot the sight of Abby's red hot-rod caused his heart to jump. He knew she had stayed late last night to work on some evidence, so she wouldn't have been in this early. He slammed his car into park and hurried over to her truck hoping the hood would be warm, his hopes were dashed when he felt the cold metal against his palm. It was then he noticed her dumped purse on the ground, along with Bert. He knew then someone had taken her, He pulled his cell from his pocket and first called Vance and then called his team.

Minute later although it felt like hours as he stood in the lot his eyes trained on Abby's truck he heard another vehicle pull in and hurried footsteps approach. He turned to look at Ducky as he came to stand beside him, They didn't speak but both shared looks for fear and despair. Who even had taken their girl was going to pay, they just prayed silently to them selves that they would get her back safely.

Soon the lot was a bustle of activity as his team collected evidence, Luckily there was no blood to be found but against the curb a short distance away they found a cloth that smelled slightly like Chloroform. Fornell had heard the news and had arrived quickly promising the FBI's help with forensics and anything else they made need. Gibbs still hadn't found his voice and stood silently watching his team do what they had been trained to do, there were not jokes, no banter. They quickly and efficiently collected the items and handed them off to the FBI to run the tests.

McGee had rushed to his desk and had been able to bring up the surveillance from the night before, and a clear picture had shown the moment Abby had been surprised next to her car, Her arms had been pinned to her side as his hand clamped over her mouth, Gibbs fist tightened as he watched her attempt to fight back, but the Chloroform had taken effect far to quickly for her to react properly. The attacker had worn a mask and gloves.

Gibbs stormed to his desk before he looked down and noticed the large legal envelope on his desk typed across the front of the package was Abigail Sciuto CO/ LJ Gibbs. He carefully reached into his desk and removed a pair of gloves before carefully opening the package, he reached in and pulled out several photos along with a DVD. He flipped through the photos. They were of him and Abby, Out on her birthday dinners, at work, during his fathers funeral plus several inside his or her home. He slammed them down on his desk before grabbing the disk and handing it to McGee who placed it in his computer. They both turned to the screen as the cage came into the screen, The watched as the person circled the sleeping Abby. Before lifting the camera to the sky before lowering back down to focus on the woman in the cage. The screen went black before red words popped up on the screen,

 ** _In The Texas Heat_**

 ** _She Will Burn, She Will Fade,_**

 ** _The Pale Skinned Queen Will Find No Shade._**

 ** _M.H._**

* * *

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Abby licked her lips trying not to drink anymore water than she needed, she had gone threw an entire bottle after her last attempt to drink, the bottle had slipped from her grasp and she was forced to watch as the water poured from the bottle and was quickly absorbed into the ground as the bottle rolled out of her reach. Her arms were almost completely red along with her shoulders and the front of her legs, She could feel blisters beginning to form on the back of her neck despite the attempt to keep it covered with her hair.

She had tried everything she could think of to try and pick the lock on the cage but since who ever had placed her in here had ensured there wasn't a single item within her reach that might help her she was out of ideas, She had even removed her bra hoping she could use it to drag a rock or stick close enough, but it wasn't long enough or strong enough to pull anything worth while towards her, and in the end had exhausted her, and cause her to become more dehydrated.

Sweat ran down her back and off her chin as she watched the sun finally begin to set. Soon it would dark and she would have a small reprieve from the sun but she knew the night would cause different problems, she was nearly nude and she had no way to keep her body from quickly cooling. Her new sunburn would cause her body to try and cool its self.

She also had to worry about any wildlife that might be around, she wasn't sure where she was but she was certain that she should be worried about snakes and other creepy crawlies, she was less worried about larger animals since the cage helped protect her from those. She watched as the sun disappeared behind the hills before carefully moving and very carefully taking a few small sips from the last remaining water jug before the sun completely disappeared. She carefully curled into a ball trying to keep her body warm as the felt the temperature begin to drop. She shivered against the cold as her eyes closed in exhaustion, hoping tomorrow she would be saved or figure out how to get out of here on her own.

* * *

Gibbs prowled the space between the isles of the FBI's private jet, The sun had set and they were just arriving in Texas. McGee had made a list of every person Gibbs team had put away with the initials matching M.H. that lived or knew someone in Texas and he had come up with five names. Two of the five were still in prison and had very little to no outside connections let alone anyone who would have been willing to do something like this, So as the plane landed Gibbs and The rest of his team quickly rushed off in teams of two to contact two of the suspects while Fornell and his team contacted the third.

As the sun rose they found them selves in the Sheriffs office in the town of Laredo, The last suspect had lead them here, Gibbs was becoming more and more angry and desperate, None of the people on the list had panned out, All of them had rock solid alibis. It had been well over 24 hours since Abby had been taken and they were getting no were. Gibbs looked up as Fornell walked towards him, "We will find her Gibbs." Gibbs just nodded before looking back down at his coffee.

Moments later a hand landed on his shoulder, he looked up and was surprised to see Hollis Mann staring down at him. He stood quickly as he reached out a hand to her, "Hollis? What are you doing here? Thought you lived in Hawaii?" She smiled gently as she shook her head, "Home is where the heart is didn't you know? I heard about Abby, So Terrible. Any leads?" Gibbs stared at her before shaking his head, His eye caught Tony's over her shoulder. He looked back at Hollis "How did you hear about it?" She Shrugged, "My friend is a LEO, He told me NCIS was in town, and Showed me the picture of Abby. I came right away to offer my help." Gibbs shared a quick look with Fornell before nodding at her, "Thanks, If we need you I'll let you know." She smiled sweetly at him "I hope you find her, The heat out there in the desert can make it seem like hell." She turned to leave as Tony and Ziva stepped into her way, "How did you know she was in the desert." Ziva asked, Mann looked at both of them in shock before squaring her shoulders "My Friend told me" Tony shook his head, "If I were you I would try again, Lieutenant Colonel, we have not told anyone where we believe she is." Ziva said as she took a menacing step forward. She turned to quickly leave, But Gibbs, McGee, and Fornell blocked her path.

The look of pure anger caused her to take a step back from Gibbs, "WHERE IS SHE?" Gibbs demanded. Mann looked around for a moment before turning back to Gibbs with a smile, "You will never find her in time, The sun is high in the sky now, Baking your precious Ab…." She never finish her sentence as McGee's fist made contact with her cheek, she stumbled backwards as Tony rushed forward to place handcuffs on her. Gibbs quickly reached down and grabbed her Cell before handing it to McGee, "See if you can track her movements." McGee looked at the phone before looking back at Gibbs, "its a Sat phone I should be able to." Gibbs nodded at him as he rushed to his computer, before watching Tony and Ziva escort Mann to a holding room. He hoped McGee would find her, before he went to interrogate her.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry if anyone likes Hollis Mann, I could not stand her.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Abby woke face down in her prison, the sun baking her back. She wasn't sure how long she had slept but the sun was high in the sky so she tried to use her arms to lift her self but the pain made her drop back down against the bars. A groan of pain escaped her dry lips, she knew she couldn't stay like this so she braced her self for the pain and pushed hard and finally reached up to grab the bars at the top of the cage before recoiling in pain as the heat of the bar burned the palm of her hand. She crumpled to her knees as she tried not to cry, her whole body felt burnt.

After a moment she collected herself and carefully reached through the hot bars and reached for the bottle outside the cage, as she lifted it she realized something was seriously wrong. It was nearly empty, she then noticed that under the bottle was a circle of wet sand. She tilted the bottle carefully and noticed a small drip sliding across the bottom, There was a pin hole in the bottom of the jug, when she had opened the brand new bottle it had caused it to lose its pressure. She choked back a sob as she realized there was only about a gulp and a half left in the bottle.

Who ever had done this wanted her to suffer. She wondered if the first bottle had a hole in it too, but she had dropped it too soon to find out. She laid the bottle down on its side away from the hole and decided she wouldn't take another drink until she just couldn't take it anymore. She slid back against the bar momentarily forgetting they were hot and as her back hit it she let out a scream as her burnt back came into contact with the hot bars. She scrambled forward to the center of the cage, she pulled her knees to her chest before looking out into the desert. She wanted to cry, sobs were pulled from her throat, but no tears ever came.

Hours later after she had finished the last of the water she laid curled in the bottom of the cage as she watched the vultures begin to fly above her, she hoped that if she died Gibbs never found her, it would destroy him enough knowing he couldn't save her, the last thing he needed was to see her burnt and broken body. A single tear slid down her dry and burnt cheek as she cried out Gibbs name in desperation.

* * *

Gibbs slammed his hand down as McGee informed him that Mann had either been smart enough to delete the data or not take it with her. He turned to the door leading to interrogation and stormed to the door before Fornell stopped him. "I'm going in with you." He told him. "Like hell!" Gibbs growled in return. Fornell stared at him for a moment before speaking again "If you kill her we will never find Abby. So I am going in with you or you don't go in." Gibbs glared at him for a moment before giving him slight nod.

As the door opened, it took everything he had not to jump across the table and beat the information out of her, but he calmly stood in the corner as Fornell sat across from Mann. But before he could speak, "Why? Gibbs demanded. Mann smiled coolly, "To hurt you of course, and Abby was the easiest to get to. Plus She's the one that you loved the most. Honestly didn't really think you were capable of loving anyone, but when we started following you, It became obvious you love her, how, I'm not entirely sure, but that doesn't matter. You love all of your team but her" she shook her head, "for her you would drop anything, including me, to protect... She was the perfect way to destroy you." Fornell stared at her in shock, unable to fully believe the hate and contempt that spewed from her, suddenly Gibbs was next to him, his hands slammed against the table. The eary calm that seemed to surround him scared Fornell. Gibbs stared at her for a moment before smirking, "We?" Fornell watched the blood drain from Mann's face as Gibbs turned and walked from the room.

Gibbs walked straight to McGee as Tony and Ziva stood quickly. "Was there any activity on her phone directly after Abby was abducted?" McGee nodded, "I was just running all the numbers, Boss and this one sticks out. He called 30 minutes after Abby was taken and then again three hours later, I ran his name and he lives here, he owns a small plane that according to Air Traffic Controllers flew from here to DC two days ago and flew back last night before making a return trip to DC before an Immediate trip back." Tony stepped forward. "His name is Jason Murdock, Boss. We have his address, its not far from here. The place is nearly in a deserted area of the desert" Gibbs looked at his team his gut telling him this was right, before turning to Fornell. "Lets go find your girl!" Fornell demanded before the all rushed out the door.

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

She laid there staring at the sun, she was not longer able to cry any tears and her body felt like sandpaper. Every move she made hurt, she prayed someone would find her, she prayed Gibbs would. She could feel every blister, and the bars below her dug into her body. She knew her time was almost done, as her body began to shiver. The chills that ran though her body were almost welcome. As she attempted to lick her lips her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth and she could have sworn she almost tasted a Caf-Pow!.

She didn't want to die here, she wanted to die surrounded by the people she loved, Her brothers, Her NCIS Family, Her Gibbs. She laughed out loud, Her Gibbs, She couldn't remember when she started thinking of him as Her's, but he was. He had always protected her, always loved her. She knew he did and that brought some peace to her heart. He may have never said the words, but she KNEW he loved her. It didn't matter how he loved her, He showed it so many ways, the Caf-Pows! The Kisses on her cheek, the hugs, hell he had even signed it to her several times, She just knew.

She wanted to tell him thank you for everything, for believing in her, for supporting her, for never judging her. And she had never blamed him for snapping at her, or forcing her back on subject. She loved him just the way he was too, grumpiness and all. She didn't want him to blame him self so she took her finger and under the cage she wrote to him. She laid out her heart to him and hoped when this was all over that who ever found her would make sure he knew how much he meant to her. That she never blamed him and that she trusted her until her last breath.

She curled tighter on her self as the dehydration took its final hold, she couldn't help the muscle spasms that ran through her body and ignited the pain from her burns, the pain become so unbearable that she imagined Gibbs running up the hill, she imagined him calling her name, The sound of his voice made her smile, as she whispered his name. She could almost feel his hand in hers as she allowed her eyes to close as the heat and pain became too much. She cried out for him one last time as she let the heat take her, hoping one day he would find peace too.

* * *

Gibbs slammed on the breaks as they pulled up outside the broken down house a mere 20 miles outside the town, The car behind him parked quickly as his team plus Fornell's team jumped from the vehicles. They each pulled their weapons and neared the house, suddenly a man, mid thirties stumbled from the house. They all quickly aimed their weapons at him. He stared at them for a moment before he drunkenly raised his hands.

Tony stepped forward to pat him down and cuff him, as Ziva took the bottle of Jack from his hand. Gibbs stepped towards him as he raised a picture of Abby in his hand. "Where is she?" he asked. The man swallowed deeply, before pointing in to the desert behind the house. "She just told me to get rid of her." Gibbs nodded to Fornell to call in medics, as he, Tony, McGee and Ziva began to move together in groups of two around the house. As they rounded the house Gibbs and Ziva were stopped in their tracks at the sight of Abby's cloths and boots she was wearing the last time they saw her in a pile next to the back door. Ziva stared at the items until Gibbs reached out and touched her arm to draw her attention away from them. The look of understanding passed between them, They prayed nothing worse had happened to their girl, She nodded in acceptance that it would be dealt with later before continuing the search.

As they all met in the rear of the house, the looked out into the harsh desert, aware that their friend, there family, the one they all loved lay caged somewhere beyond. Gibbs turned to his team before giving them all a look that showed the heartbreak they may find as they all nodded and continued the search. They each broke off in a different direction, Fornell and his team in one direction, Tony and McGee in one and Gibbs and Ziva in another, as the got deeper into the desert they each broke off from each other, but stayed within view to make sure they didn't get lost them selves.

An hour of searching later Gibbs looked up and noticed the vultures, His gut screamed at him again as he took off in a full run. His heart pounded in his chest as he rounded the hill side and his eyes landed on the cage, his heart stopped as her nearly nude and burnt body came into view. She was a bright red and he could see the blisters across her back and arms. he walked towards the cage carefully as he noticed the half empty bottle of water a short distance away and the empty one next to her prison, As he came up to the cage he quietly called out her name, he barely heard her whisper of his name as he watched a smile grace her dry lips. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and called in his location. He reached through the narrow bars of the cage with his hand and carefully grasped her hand in his as he heard foot steps approaching, at the contact of his hand she took a deep breath and cried out his name in pain as she went limp.

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

He tried to break the lock with a rock but the lock held tight, Gibbs turned quickly to look at Ziva who had frozen at the sight of her best friends burned body, "Ziva, Bolt cutters…" She continued to stare unable to hear his order. So he yelled "DAVID! Get bolt cutters… NOW!" He hated to yell at her, He understood her shock, but it broke her from her trance as she quickly focused and turned and ran to get something to help get Abby out of there. He turned back to the cage and called out to Abby, Begging her to open her eyes. She moaned out what sounded like his name, but her eyes refused to open, He quickly removed his outer coat and threw it over the top of the cage to block the still beating sun from hitting her body. He rushed to the bottle of water laying a short distance away and grabbed it, but quickly dropped it when the scalding water hit his hands. He raced back to the cage as he again reached through the cage and held her hand begging her to please open her eyes to no avail.

Moments later Ziva, along with the rest of the search party came from different directions followed closely by paramedics. Gibbs grabbed the bolt cutters and made quick work of the pad lock that held her inside, he felt the metal burn his hands has he and Tony quickly lifted the side of the cage. The slam of the door on the top of the cage caused Abby to scream out, but she still didn't open her eyes. Gibbs dropped to his knees and carefully reached forward to brush her hair off her face, as his hand brushed her cheek her eyes opened. She smiled at him and tried to speak his name before reaching out for him. He grasped her hand gently for a moment before leaning closer and whispering, "Abbs, I gotta pick you up, Its gonna hurt, and I'm sorry but I'll be quick okay?" She stared at him for a second before nodding and releasing his hand, He slid as close to her as possible and lifted her upper body then carefully slid an arm under her legs before wrapping his other arm around her shoulders. She closed her eyes as he steadied himself before he as quickly and carefully as he could lifted her. Despite her best efforts not to cry out, a scream of pain was ripped from her throat as his arms pressed into her body. Gibbs whispered an apology against her head as tears welled in his eyes.

Gibbs quickly and carefully laid her on the stretcher, as the paramedics hurried to cover her with cooling packs and a blanket. The strapped her down as her hand shot out to grab Gibbs shirt. He could see the fear in her eyes as she tried to speak, so he leaned in as close as he could. "I'm Right here Abbs, let them help you. Not going anywhere." She nodded as her hand dropped from his shirt. Gibbs took a step back as he watched her flinch as they placed the IV, before they started working their way out of the desert with his team helping carry the bed and equipment.

He turned back towards the cage, She had been in there for well over 48 hrs. Any longer and they would have been to late, her water was gone. As he stepped closer he noticed marks under the cage so he knelt down and threw the bars read what Abby had written. It was then he allowed the tears to fall, they had almost been to late. He had almost lost the most important person in his life because of Hollis's damn jealously. Anger grew as he read the words over and over again. Hollis would pay.

He was pulled suddenly from his thoughts as Fornell's hand came to rest on his shoulder. He turned to look at his friend, Fornell didn't comment on the tears nor what was written in the sand. He nodded towards the direction they had taken Abby. Gibbs stood up and placed his hand on Fornell's. "Thank you." he whispered to his long time friend as he turned and followed his family. Fornell watched him walk away before his eyes returned to the cage, grateful they had made it in time, hopefully her road to recovery would go quickly and his friends family would remain whole.

* * *

As they arrived at the hospital following the ambulance closely, Gibbs and his team quickly exited the car and was surprised to find Not only Ducky and Palmer waiting for them but Director Vance. "How is she, Jethro?" Ducky questioned. The look Gibbs gave him caused him to swallow deeply. As the ambulance doors opened, They all turned as one to watch them unload her, the three got their first looks at her, The oxygen mask she wore covered most of her face and they had placed cool wet rags on her arms but from where they stood Ducky could see how bad she was, her skin was a bright red and he could see blisters covering most of what was not covered. He heard a gasp from beside him as Palmer took in her appearance before he was forced to look away. On the other side he felt the anger and sadness roll of Director Vance in waves. They all turned to look at Gibbs, but his eyes were fixed on the woman being wheeled into the emergency room. After she disappeared from sight he returned his focus to his family. Vance was the first to speak, "Where are they?" He growled. "At the Laredo police station." Tony answered. Vance nodded before turning back to Gibbs, "You all stay here, I will ensure they get transferred back to D.C. They attacked a federal employee, one of MY Employees, The FBI may have jurisdiction but I'll be damned if they walk free from this." he looked at Fornell, before turning back to Gibbs, "Once you are sure Ms. Sciuto is stable, I expect your team to return with or without you to close out the case." Gibbs stared at him for a moment before nodding in agreement, before watching Vance walk away with Fornell to discuss transport for their prisoners.

The team walked into the hospital and found places to sit and wait. More than an hour later Tony and Tim decided to go get drinks for everyone, and Ducky went in search of information, while Ziva, Palmer and Gibbs sat and waited. After a few more moments Palmer excused himself to go call his wife. Gibbs turned to look at Ziva only to see the woman bury her head in her hands, her shoulders shook as she began sobbing. He quickly reached out and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she collapsed against his chest. "She will be ok, Ziver, we have to believe that. She wouldn't want us to believe anything different." He whispered against her head. She nodded before pulling away. She turned to look at him, "If he touched her, I will kill him Gibbs. He undressed her. He could have…." stopped as Gibbs placed his finger against her lips. Before whispering "If he did. You have my permission." She nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder, them both silently Praying they would hear something soon, and that his permission was unwarranted.

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Abby let out a small groan, as she tried to pry her eyes open, but they didn't want to cooperate. She flinched when she felt a hand slid into hers, but relaxed completely when she heard Gibbs voice call her name. She turned her head towards his voice and tried to whisper his name, but all that came out was a whimper. She then felt his breath on her face as he moved closer, "Its OK now Abbs. You're safe." She licked her lips carefully before trying to say his name again, "Gibbs." she whispered. She heard him suck in a breath before she felt his lips touch her forehead, "I'm right here… Can you open your eyes for me?" He asked gently.

She nodded before trying again to open them, but they refused to budge. She felt his hand squeeze hers as he watched her struggle to open her eyes. After trying several more times her body demanded that she stop, She felt a tear begin to slide down her cheek before it was caught by his fingers, "I Can't" she whispered brokenly. Suddenly his lips were on her forehead again. "Shh... It's OK Abby, It can wait. Are you in pain?" He asked, "No" She croaked after a moment, "Cold" she whispered. She felt him pull away for a moment before she felt a blanket being draped across her body and his hand returned to hers, "Better?" she nodded before squeezing his hand before she slipped back to sleep

* * *

It had been two days since They had found Abby and she had yet to wake up. The doctors kept reassuring him that she would wake up, She was not longer dehydrated, but the burns that covered most of her body had caused her to go into shock. The worst were on her back, Where the hot bars had burned her. She had 1st and Second degree burns scattered across her body. It would take weeks if not months for her to heal fully, But Gibbs just wanted to see her eyes, wanted to hear her voice, to convince him she was really okay.

He was just dozing off in the chair next to her bed when she groaned, He was on his feet in an instant. He watched as her brow furrowed, before he reached down and carefully grabbed her hand. She flinched at the contact and his heart nearly seized in his chest. "Abbs? Can you hear me?" He asked, He smiled as her head turned towards him, but her eyes didn't open to look at him. He watched as she opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a whimper. He leaned forward "Its OK now Abbs. You're safe." He whispered into her ear, as he pulled back carefully He watched her lick her lips before he heard one of the best sounds, "Gibbs." She whispered. Tears stung his eyes as he gasped at the sound. He leaned down again and kissed her forehead where the sun had done the least damage. "I'm right here… Can you open your eyes for me?" He begged, she nodded and then he watched as she struggled to open them.

His heart was breaking watching her struggle to open her eyes to look at him, he saw when her body said that was enough, her whole body sagged. He saw the tear begin to slip down her cheek, He quickly wiped it away as she cried out that she couldn't. He quickly leaned in again to plant a kiss on her head before telling her "Shh... It's OK Abby, It can wait. Are you in pain?", He was grateful when she said she wasn't but he moved quickly when she said she was cold. After he covered her, he held her hand again as she slipped back to sleep. He hoped that when she woke again she would be stronger.

* * *

TBC

 _ ***Sorry its taken me a while guys and this is so short, I kinda lost my inspiration for this one… I have been working on one that isn't posted yet. I will keep working on this story too just give me time, Things have been super crazy lately.***_


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs sighed as he watched his team walk out of the room, Abby had slept though their visit again. He had told them about her waking long enough to say those few words to him, it had given them hope she would pull through. He hadn't left the hospital since she was brought in, the Director had understood and had giving him some time off. Hollis had been charged accordingly by the FBI along with her cohort, He had admitted his involvement and explained that Mann had threatened him into helping. At this point Gibbs was beyond caring what happened to either of them as long as Abby woke up, As long as she survived he would have nothing further to do with either of them, Fornell and the Director had ensured they were charged with every crime that fit. They would not walk free, of that he was certain.

He was lost in his thoughts when a gentle squeeze to his hand startled him, His head snapped up to look at his girls face and what greeted him instantly made his eyes fill with tears, There staring back at him were those Beautiful Green Eyes he had missed. He quickly leaned forward as he whispered her name, "Abby." She gave him a small smile in return, before licking her lips, "Gibbs, Where?" She croaked, He turned and reached for the cup of water, He smiled as she sighed when the cool water touched her tongue.

After she had drank her fill he put the cup back before grabbing her hand once again, "Where am I?" She asked after a second, He smiled gently at her, "Texas" He watched as her eyes widened as she turned to look out the window, "Texas? How?" She asked quietly. "I'll tell you later, Do you remember anything?" She turned back to look at him as shook her head no. "I don't know who it was. They never said anything to me. I just remember being grabbed then waking up in the cage! I never saw anyone!" She exclaimed, He gripped her hand tighter, "it's okay, We got them. You're safe." She stared at him for a moment, "Them? Them Who?" He closed his eyes briefly before looking at her again, "Jason Murdock, and Hollis Mann." He watched as the color drained from her face, "Hol-Hollis? As in Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann? WHY?" He shook his head before lifting her hand and kissing it, "To get to me." He whispered as he looked down, She stared at him for a moment before pulling her hand from his, and grabbing his chin and lifting his head to look at her, "No, don't you look away from me, She did this, Not you. Don't you dare blame yourself." He stared at her for a moment before pulling her hand away from his face, and grasping it between both of his. "Abbs, You nearly died." She shook her head, "But I didn't, I'm here. You found me, you saved me…." She smiled and winked at him before adding "Again".

He couldn't help, but give her a small smile in return, as he leaned forward to press a kiss to her head. He squeezed her hand as he signed _"_ _My Girl"_ down her burnt cheek. She would be okay, She would heal. In the coming weeks he could take her home, Where she could be around her family. She would stay with him until she could return to work, and even then he wasn't sure he would be able to let her leave his side. He wondered how she would feel about being roommates…

The End.

* * *

 _ **Might end up with a sequel but I am ending this here. Sorry if its kinda anticlimactic and short, but I needed to finish it before moving on to another story, I will probably at some point write follow up story about when she goes home but give me time!**_


End file.
